


【全职|叶张】戒断反应（片断）

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	【全职|叶张】戒断反应（片断）

而现在同样如此。全神贯注投入战斗的张新杰身上有着某种会激起他戒断反应的东西，剧烈难抑，势不可挡。他越过张新杰的肩头去捕捉他的嘴唇，像不久之前的背后一刀那样精准凌厉。战斗还没有结束，张新杰只来得及在缺氧和视线被遮挡的瞬间把最后一条总攻的指示发送出去，屏幕上霎时间炸开一片烟花。叶修硬生生地挤进了他和椅子之间，让他以一种毫无防备的姿态坐在自己的大腿上，肋骨抵在桌沿，眼镜滑脱了半边，他一下子被推到离屏幕过近的位置，于是什么都看不清楚了。

“还差一点，再有五分钟……”

场面显而易见地进入了尾声，只差扫荡，这时候停手必定功亏一篑。“你继续。”叶修用下巴蹭他的耳根，单手抽开了他运动裤上的绳结，把手探进去，“我看着呢，优势在握，别让喻文州终场翻盘。”

张新杰几乎在一瞬间就烧了起来，侧颈和耳尖肉眼可见地染上红晕。他在狭小的空间里拔直了背脊，堆积在尾椎以下的酥痒直接窜上后脑。叶修的手指带来的快感猝不及防，他的腰很快软下来，整个人伏倒在键盘上，在队频里压出一串乱码。

“你说我现在要是按个回车会怎样？”叶修吓唬他，但无法真的腾出手来付诸实施，他的另一只手从张新杰的衬衫底下撩进去，沿着肋骨的起伏逆行向上，反复搓弄着轻轻一碰就已然饱胀的乳尖。张新杰回过头看了他一眼，眼里水汽氤氲辨不清神情，但抬手第一件事却是干脆利落地拔掉了键盘线。

“要做就好好做。”他哑着声音说道，像是规诫，但在叶修听来更像是邀请。他自己把运动裤褪到了腿弯，叶修帮着他把剩下的阻碍扯了个干净，然后将他的腿分得更开，空调的冷气让汗津津的皮肤泛起战栗，张新杰屏住了呼吸。被摘掉眼镜之后，眼前的屏幕模糊不清，他只能看出来自己的角色已经红血了，身后却响起一系列令人头皮发麻的声音：布料和裸露的皮肤相互摩擦，某种塑料包装被撕开，粘稠的液体在手指间流淌，一滴冰凉的东西滴在他的后腰，他猛地瑟缩了一下，更多冰凉的东西淋了下来。

叶修的手跟着覆了上来，掌心温热，沿着后腰的曲线把手指推进了臀缝里。张新杰短促地呼出一口气，放松了一些，稍微向后挺腰把那根手指吞吃进去。这姿势没有什么腾挪的余地，他起初用手肘支撑着桌面，但在第二根和第三根手指接连探进来开始抽插之后就失去了力气，不得不枕在自己手臂上。叶修抽回了手指，湿淋淋地扣在他的腰上，把他钉向自己的胯间。

张新杰极少有这样大脑一片空白的时刻，回过神来眼前的屏幕已经变成黑白灰三色，但罪魁祸首毫无自觉地咬着他的耳垂，湿热的舌尖在耳廓里流连，从温度到触觉都令人无法呼吸。他感到叶修缓慢地、但不容任何反抗地侵入他的里面，仿佛要以一种巨大的的耐心去征服他。

又或者是透过他去征服一种别的什么东西。

“舒服吗。”叶修的声音带了点鼻音，低低地缭绕在耳畔，本身就成为了某种剥夺理智的元凶。张新杰顺从本能地点了点头，他蜷起悬在半空无处借力的脚尖，试图对抗过于鲜明的被填满的快感，但无济于事，他完完全全地落入了叶修的掌控之中。

他不知道这个小小的举动同时也剥夺了对方的理智，叶修把他推向桌子，紧跟着向上一顶，重重地捣了进去。蝉鸣声刹那间铺天盖地，从夕阳最后的余晖里漫卷上来，他们连彼此的呼吸都听不清楚，但心跳的律动严丝合缝。汗水在湿腻腻的皮肤之间粘连，又迅速地被空调的风带走热量。“夏天要结束了。”叶修没来由地呢喃了半句，但他的手中是滚烫的盛夏的温度，贴着张新杰大腿内侧的冰凉皮肤向上撩，张新杰颤抖着绷紧了腰，把自己送进他的手心里。


End file.
